Shot in the Dark
by krut09
Summary: "Zed looked up just as the old man raised his hand gun pointed directly at him. He sucks in a breath and his eyes go wide but the trigger was already pulled." *TRIGGER WARNING*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N The character Matthew mentioned in this story belongs to fist-it-out! She graciously let me borrow him! :) Enjoy~!**

* * *

"Addy, I feel stupid." Zed whined. She rolled her eyes and smiled up at him, their 2 year old daughter dressed up as a fairy princess on her hip.

"Why? It's the perfect last minute costume! Put on your old zombie uniform and some black makeup, VOILA!" She threw up her free arm dramatically like she was a magician.

"Wala!" Little Kynzlee giggled and mimicked her mommy as closely as she could. Zed chuckled and leaned in to kiss his precious daughter's forehead, then his wife's lips.

"I do thoroughly enjoy seeing you in that cheer uniform again." He whispered sensually. She giggles and kisses him again.

"Maybe I'll let you do all the things you wished you could've done in high school after trick-or-treating." She countered with an equally sexy tone.

"TRICK-TREAT! TRICK-TREAT!" Kynzlee suddenly started chanting. Zed and Addison laughed and grabbed her pumpkin bucket before heading out to go meet up with Bree and Bonzo with their son down the street.

* * *

They got into a groove, Addison and Bree would take the toddlers up to the doors, said toddlers would get candy, then rush back to their daddies to show them what they got. Everything was going great. The kids were having fun and the parents got to catch up between houses.

"Well well. What do we have here?" Eliza asked the kids as they walked up to her house.

"Fairy! Fairy!" Kynzlee exclaimed.

"Bot!" Bree and Bonzo's son Matthew joined.

"A fairy and a robot coming up to me for candy?"

"Candy! Candy!" The two toddlers cheered. Eliza laughed and handed them both some candy bars before turning back to her high school buddies. She saw that Bree and Bonzo had on costumes to theme along with Matthew's as transformers, and Addison was in her old cheer uniform, then she looked at Zed who looked zombiefied.

"Um, I'm guessing you didn't have time to figure out a costume?" She pointed out.

"Coming from the one not dressed up at all." Zed says with a scowl.

"I'm not the one out trick-or-treating with my kid!" Eliza laughed. "Speaking of, where did the little munchkins go?" She asked looking around their legs.

"Rahr!" Matthew exclaimed as he jumped out of the bushes at his parents.

"Silly boy!" Bree cooed as she scooped up her son. "Where's Kynz?" The little boy shrugged.

"I'll go find her." Zed assured Addison and their friends before hurrying off towards the street filled with other children.

"Kynzlee! Where are you, Princess?" He called. When he finally saw her, she was with an elderly couple chatting it up with her baby babble that they could barely understand more than 2 words at a time, but seemed to be thoroughly entertained by his daughter nonetheless. He sighed in relief and kept his eyes on her, so he wouldn't lose her again, as he made his way over.

Unfortunately, not watching where he was going in an unfamiliar yard meant he would trip over a birdbath that he cracked his shin on and started groaning and limping in pain, still making his way towards his daughter and the elders.

"Rogue zombie!" The old lady screamed. Zed looked up just as the old man raised his hand gun pointed directly at him. He sucks in a breath and his eyes go wide but the trigger was already pulled.

His eyes were on his daughter in the elderly woman's arms, watching her expression in horror, as he was pierced by the bullet in his stomach. Anything he felt before this was completely forgotten. The pain was excruciating, time seemed to slow, he couldn't breath, and his ears were ringing. He started to taste the metallic liquid that filled his mouth then trickled down his chin. He held his torso and fell to his knees.

Suddenly he felt arms around him. But he still couldn't hear anything. He knew Kynzlee was screaming and fighting to get to him, only because he still hadn't taken his eyes off her.

Time finally started to catch up with Addy's voice bringing him back to the now. He sucked in a ridged breath that hurt like hell.

"Zed! Zed! Oh my god Zed!" She cried hysterically as she cradled his head to her chest. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" She yelled at the old man. He saw Bree taking Kynzlee from the older woman and Bonzo quickly grabbing the man's arm to take the gun from his hands.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I thought he went rogue! What about his face?! His Z-band malfunctioned!" The old man defended.

"It's makeup you lunatic!" She yelled back as she wiped a hand across the side of his face, leaving the black lines smudged.

"Holy shit, holy shit!" Eliza was there with him too. "Bree! Call 9-1-1. Lay him back Addison. We gotta put pressure on the wound!" She ordered. Addison laid him down against her lap then Eliza pressed her hands into his stomach. He immediately writhed in pain.

"Relax Zed. It's gonna be ok Baby. I'm right here ok?" Addison was trying to stay calm but the tears flowed down her face like a fountain. He forced his eyes open and shakily lifted a blood covered hand to hold her cheek, which she pressed into his touch without hesitation.

"W-where's Kynzlee?" He wheezed. Addison looked up for a second and then back to him.

"She's safe. Don't worry about her. Just focus on breathing. Everything's gonna be ok!" She smiled, even though those wretched tears still streaked her face. He hated seeing her cry. He was starting to feel numb, his brain wasn't even processing the pain anymore. His vision was blurring in and out, and the edges were going black.

"Bring her here. Please." He asked in a rough voice. Her brows knitted together.

"No, honey, we don't want her to see you like this." She denied him softly, petting his hair off his sweat covered forehead.

"Please Addy." He coughed and more blood covered his mouth. "I-I wanna see my beautiful girls. Just," he choked on the words he didn't wanna say, his own tears stinging his eyes, "just in case I don't wake up again." Addison let out a strangled sob but didn't argue with him again. She waved over from where her eyes had glanced before and Bree came up beside her with Kynzlee in her arms before setting her down next to them. She offered a sad smile to Zed before leaving the small family. The 2 year old was crying and clinging to her mother, refusing to look at him. It broke his heart.

"Hey Princess!" He tried sounding cheerful, but it came out weak and hoarse. Addison kissed the top of her daughter's head and smiled sadly when she finally looked up at her. Little Kynzlee hesitantly looked down to her daddy with red puffy eyes.

"It's ok Kynz. Daddy's just hurt." Addison encouraged with a sniffle. "He's gonna go to the hospital and they're gonna fix him up, and he'll be back to normal!" As much as she wanted to believe that, she wasn't actually sure and it made her heart ache.

Zed seemed to ignore her last statement and moved a hand to brush his daughter's tears away with his thumb.

"You're strong baby girl. You gotta help Mommy be strong too ok?" He told the toddler, trying to sound normal but his breaths were harsh even to his ears. He wasn't sure if she completely understood but she hugged Addison tighter so he knew they'd be alright, they had each other.

The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance. The ambulance would be there soon. But the blackness around his vision was creeping in. His tunnel was closing. He knew he didn't have long.

He reached up and gently guided Addison by the back of her neck to lean in, pressing her forehead to his. She sobbed that much harder with the intimate contact. "Addy, I love you with all my heart. I'm so sorry this had to happen like this. But you gotta be here for our daughter. I-I don't think I have much longer." A single stream of tears slid from his eyes.

"Zed, please. Please don't go." She begged softly through her weeping.

"I'll a-always be with you. No matter what." He assured her with a weak smile. Eliza was still trying her best to apply pressure with her jacket she'd taken off and sobbed silently to herself hearing the whole thing from her best friend.

"I love you." Addison strangled out.

"I love you t-too. Both of you." He whispered. His strength was fading. The blackness taking hold. His hand dropped limply.

"Zed! No! Zed! Wake up!" Addison wailed as she shook his unmoving body. Kynzlee started to cry against her side and she forced herself to let go of her dying husband to hug their daughter.

The red and blue lights eliminated the area and the EMTs rushed over with their bags. The Zombie Patrol arriving almost simultaneously and forced Addison and Eliza away to let the EMTs to do their job. Addison stayed close though, Kynzlee hugging around her neck in hysterics still.

They worked quickly to get him on the stretcher and wheeled him towards the ambulance. Addison was right beside him and held his still limp hand until the last possible second. She was about the get in when the woman stopped her.

"He's being taken to Containment for treatment. Humans civilians aren't permitted inside." She said.

"Containment? No, he's being taken to the hospital! Containment won't be able to help him in time!" Addison argued.

"Ma'am I understand you're upset, but zombies are treated in Containment." Addison wasn't accepting that as an answer.

"Please! I don't care what you have to do! My mother is the Mayor and my father is the Chief of Zombie Patrol! I'll pay you double your paycheck! I'll do charity work for the hospital! I'll volunteer! Whatever it takes!" She demanded desperately before breaking down again. "Please don't let my husband die." She pleaded in a whisper.

The woman sighed in defeat and gave Addison a sympathetic smile. "I'm sure your parents can pull a few strings. Let's get him to the hospital." She agreed, helping the relieved wife into the back beside her husband with her daughter in tow.

On the way, they were doing CPR. They were even giving his Z-band reset shocks to bring him back. Nothing was working. Addison could see they were about to give up.

"One more time! Please! Please don't stop yet!" She begged. The woman glanced at her partner and nodded.

"One more. Ready. Clear!" She announced and pressed the button on his band. Zed's eyes flew open and he gasped in a breath. Even though he was back to unconsciousness a few moments later from the pain, he was alive! Addison let out a relieved sigh and smiled with new hope.

"We've got a pulse!" The EMT exclaimed, getting to work on stopping the bleeding.

Addison regrabbed his hand and rubbed her thumb over his knuckles, silently praying to whatever god was out there to save him.

* * *

As soon as they reached the hospital, the doctor was about to deny helping a zombie until he saw who that zombie and his wife were. He wasn't about to let the Mayor and Chief's son-in-law die on his watch. He and his team rushed Zed back into surgery, leaving Addison and Kynzlee watching on as he was rolled away from them. Possibly for the last time.

A nurse noticed the dazed woman and child, getting up from her station to approach them slowly. "Are you ok?" She asked gently, wrapping her arm around Addison's shoulders and guiding her towards the waiting room to sit.

Addison felt completely numb. Her mind blank. She barely even noticed when the nurse had walked her over to a chair and sat her down.

The nurse's brows furrowed in concern. "Are you ok little girl?" She turned her attention to Kynzlee. The 2 year old clung to her mother tighter and just stared at the nurse through her sniffles. "It's ok! I'm here to help little fairy princesses like you!" The nurse smiled with reassurance. Kynzlee loosened her grip and it seemed to snap Addison out of her trance, pulling her back against her with both arms in a panic.

"It's ok! It's ok. I was just asking your daughter if she was ok." The nurse assured the shaken mother. Addison sighed and loosened her hold on the toddler.

"I-I'm sorry. M-my husband. Her father. H-he," she couldn't even form a coherent sentence before the tears began to stream again. The nurse came up to sit in the chair beside her and hugged her shoulders again.

"Everything's gonna be alright." She assures Addison with a sympathetic smile. "The doctor's are fantastic here. They'll take good care of your husband." Addison wiped her eyes then thanked the young nurse for her kindness.

"My name's Kara. I'll just be over at that nurses station if you need anything, ok?" Addison smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." She told her gratefully.

Almost on cue, the doors to that section burst open with a whole slew their friends and family. Addison immediately stood to be greeted with hugs and worried features.

"Addison honey!" Mayor Missy exclaimed as she wrapped her daughter and granddaughter in a tight hug. "Are you two ok?! You're covered in blood! How's Zed?!"

"Grammy! Grampy!" Kynzlee exclaimed and reached for her grandparents. Dale took the toddler from his daughter and hugged her tight.

"We're ok. It's Zed's, not mine." Addison assured, trying to wipe the dried blood off her cheek but failing. "I-I don'know. They, haven't come out of surgery yet." She said with her thoughts sending her into another spiral. Missy hugged her again.

"At least you got him here and not Containment." She whispered in praise and reassurance. Addison nodded against her mother's shoulder, trying desperately to keep her emotions under control.

"Oh my god Addy!" Bree was crying and hugging Addison when Missy finally let her daughter go. Bonzo and Eliza were with her too, giving supportive hugs it also trying to give her a little space. Bree, however, stayed right by her best friend's side no matter what.

Out of nowhere, Bucky burst through the door with his new boyfriend, both in pajama pants.

"Addison!" He sighed in relief and hugged his dear cousin. "What the hell happened?! It freakin' Halloween for fuck sake!"

"Language!" Missy scolded a few feet away, shielding Kynzlee's ears. Addison chuckled under her breath and smiled sadly at her cousin briefly before her face dropped.

"Some old guy thought Zed went offline and shot him." She told everyone, at least the ones who weren't there to witness it.

"I'm so sorry." New boyfriend apologized sympathetically then grabbed Bucky's hand in support. The small action didn't go unnoticed by the distressed wife. Her mind starts thinking about how much she wishes she had her husband to comfort her. Then her heart clenches painfully in her chest as the thought that he might never hold her again. Kiss her again. Stand beside her again.

The sudden feeling of being pulled into a hug jarred her out of her own head. When had she started sobbing uncontrollably?

It was Bucky holding her as though he was shielding her from anything else that could possibly hurt her. She wanted to just let go. She wanted to curl up in a hole and hide from the world until Zed was back. If he came back. She buried her face in her cousin's shirt as she wept.

Nurse Kara came over with a few blankets in her arms.

"Here's a warm blanket. It might help you relax a little." She offered, Addison didn't even acknowledge her presence but Bucky gave her a sad smile and took the blanket, fluffing it open to wrap around his cousin's shoulders. Kara also gave the other one in her hands to Missy and Dale for the tired little Kynzlee in their laps. "Does anyone else need anything?" She asked around.

"We're fine. Thank you though." Missy said with a polite smile. Kara nodded and went back to her station. Bucky held around Addison's shoulders, to make sure she was stable to walk, and guided her back to her seat.

It was nice to have everyone there to support her, but she also just wanted to be alone. Her mind was racing with 'what if's and she just wanted to worry about Zed. She wanted to know he was ok. She wanted to cry in peace. She wanted a lot of things that she wasn't certain she'd get.

Things settled back into a quiet unnerving silence as everyone waited for any word out of surgery. Anything. Everyone in their own heads with their own versions of worry about Zed or Addison or Kynzlee. Or all of them.

Until the doors burst open again.

"Addison!" Her head snapped at her name being called and she was quick to jump up. Zoey was barreling into her the next instant, sobbing into her shirt. She couldn't hold back the flood of fresh tears from streaming down her face. She held onto Zoey and cried with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Time ticked by.

Kynzlee had briefly come to her mother as comfort but the anxious bounce of Addison's knee made it hard for the toddler to get comfortable. She ended up in the lap of Zevon who also has his arm around Zoey in comfort. But Addison barely noticed. Her eyes rarely left the clock. Her eyes following the hands around and around as time passed.

It was going on two and a half hours. That's too long. Her dad's phone went off and he stepped out of the waiting room to take the phone call. She strained her hearing to try and listen to his end of the conversation, but he was whispering so she couldn't make it out. She huffed in irritation, drawing Bucky's attention from beside her.

"What is it?" He whispered, not wanting to disturb his boyfriend who was asleep on his shoulder, or anyone else who was catching some sleep for that matter. Her eyes shifted to glance at him from the corner of her eye, then back to the clock, uncrossing one of her arms to chew nervously on her nails.

"It's been too long. Something's wrong." She whispered back. Bucky knew how his cousin must be feeling but if she didn't get some rest, she'd be a wreck trying to take care of little Kynzlee in this hard time.

"You have to trust the doctors Addison. And you should try to get some rest." He urged gently. She nodded with her eyes still glued to the clock and her knee still bouncing wildly. He sighed, knowing she wasn't actually listening.

* * *

Another half hour rolled by, then another. Addison had barely moved from her spot. She was a nervous wreck. And rightfully so. But eventually she needed to be able to comfort her daughter, who was definitely picking up on how upset her mother was.

Missy interrupted Addison's meticulous nail biting and took her just outside the waiting room into the hall. "Addison, you've gotta stop watching the clock and interact with your daughter." Missy said softly, brushing Addison's bangs out of her eyes. "She's scared honey."

Addison's eyes widen and she immediately turns to seek out her daughter. Kynzlee's eyes were already watching her. The tired and worried look on her little face made Addison want to burst into tears again. How could she have neglected their daughter so much these last few hours? Well, she knew why. Her husband could be dying and she was completely helpless to change it, but this was another issue entirely.

She didn't even bother excusing herself from her mother as she rushed towards the little girl, whose face lit up when she saw her mommy coming over to her.

"Come here baby." Addison beckoned as she fell to her knees and opened her arms in front of her. The toddler ran into her mother's arms and hugged around her neck tightly. Addison kissed the side of her head and embraced her daughter like a lifeline.

"Mommy mad at me?" Kynzlee asked with teary eyes and the most pitiful pouty lips Addison had ever seen.

"No no no! I'm so sorry baby. Mommy's just worried about Daddy. I promise I'm not mad at you." Addison soothed, petting her daughter's hair affectionately.

"Daddy asleep?" The little girl asked. Addison smiled sadly.

"Yeah. Daddy's asleep." She confirmed, praying that would change and she wouldn't have to explain that her father wouldn't be waking up. Addison held back the whimper that threatened to climb up her throat and squeezed her eyes shut as she held onto her daughter.

If there was a dry eye in that waiting room, Addison sure didn't see it. All of their family and friends were as emotional as she was, seeing the hurt Addison and Kynzlee were going through made the waiting that much harder. Everyone wanted Zed to be alright. They wanted it all to just be a bad dream that they'd all wake up from the day after Halloween. But it was real.

The sound of the doors of the Operating Room opening made Addison's heart stop. She hoisted Kynzlee up into her arms and rushed to meet the doctor. He didn't look very happy which made Addison's heart sink.

"Mrs. Necrodopolus, we've managed to repair his damaged organs and stop the bleeding." The doctor explained.

"That all seems good! Right? He's gonna be ok! Right?!" Addison pressed. He sighed in response.

"He lost a lot of blood. He was hit on his left side, blood tends to pump harder on the left than the right. And to make things worse, the bullet had lodged in his lower intestine. We had to do a thorough cleaning to hopefully prevent infection. It doesn't help that we don't have a lot of his zombie blood type here in this hospital. It's taking up a lot of our resources to keep him stable." He paused to look at her sadly. "I'm not going to sugar coat this." He glanced at Kynzlee but Addison was adamantly looking for his answer so he continued. "I don't have high hopes that he'll make it through the night."

Addison world started crashing down around her. If Bucky hadn't come up beside to catch her in that instant, she would have collapsed. The doctor knew it would be hard for the young mother to hear, but it was his job to tell her the truth.

"We've done all we can to help. Now it's up to him." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's hope we've got a fighter on our hands." He smiled sadly again, trying to give her a little glimmer of hope that he might pull through.

If there was one thing Addison knew, it was that Zed was definitely a fighter. "Can we see him?" She asked hopefully.

"I think that would be for the best." He nodded. "Right this way."

"Addison." Bucky stopped her before she followed the doctor. "Let me keep Kynzlee while you check on Zed for a bit. You can let me know when you're ready for her to come in." He offered, reaching towards his niece. Addison smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead before handing her over.

"Thanks Bucky." She thanked, turning quickly to follow the doctor.

* * *

Addison was frozen in the doorway of the very dimly lit hospital room, the sounds of machines buzzing, beeping, and wheezing rang in her ears because she knew they were keeping her husband alive. Her steps were slow and hesitant, hoping that if she delayed seeing his face like this maybe it really was just a huge elaborate nightmare. But she turned the corner, even with the darkness shrouding his form, she could immediately recognize his sleeping face. Tubes were coming out of his nose and mouth and blankets were pulled up to his chin, either to keep her from seeing or to keep him warm she wasn't totally sure. Most of the costume makeup was washed off but a few places still showed.

Almost like an afterthought, she noticed the two Zombie Patrol officers standing at attention in the corner. Her brows furrow.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. One officer softly cleared his throat, queuing the other it was on him.

"Um, zombies aren't supposed to be allowed in hospitals, but, Chief posted us here as a compromise." He informed, fearful that she would try arguing and they'd have to remove her from the room. To both their surprise, having known Addison's hot temper towards Zombie Patrol since she was younger, she just nodded and took the seat in front of them at Zed's bedside.

"Just stay discreet and respectful. Everything that happens in this room is confidential." She said emotionlessly. They both straightened.

"Absolutely ma'am." They agreed quietly.

Honestly Addison didn't care about anything they did or said. She knew it was a condition of Zed being here, getting the treatment he desperately needed, and her father was doing his best to keep him here. But right now, she was solely focused on Zed.

Other than all the tubes and wires and machines, he looked so peaceful. Like he was just sleeping, eerily motionless mind you, but still. He was alive. She leaned in and brushing his matted hair off his forehead.

"You gotta fight Zed." She whispered, running her fingers gently along his cheek. "Kynzlee needs you, _I_ need you!" That was all it took for the dam to break and she laid her head down on the warm blankets as she sobbed. She could feel Zed's hand underneath and buried her against it, desperate for his comforting touch but not daring to move the blankets away.

After a while, a nurse came in to check Zed's vitals and also check if Addison needed anything. Addison had stopped crying enough by then to at least speak clearly.

"Um, yeah, this might be a stupid request, but, can-can I hold his hand? Please?" Her plead at the end came out just over a whisper but the nurse heard her loud and clear.

"Oh sweetheart! That's not stupid at all!" The nurse assured her, walking around the bed to her side. "Of course you can hold your husband's hand." She pulled back the blanket a bit too far at first and Addison saw the huge patch over his side with remainents of bloodstains still speckled across his bare skin. Her breath hitched and a shiver slid down her spine.

The nurse readjusted the blanket to re-cover the zombie patient but leaving his lower arm exposed. His IV was in a main vein at the crock of his elbow, they looked pretty black compared to normal. She wondered for a moment if it was from medicine? Or maybe the blood they were trying to give him? But then she noticed the handcuff keeping him to the bed. Her eyes shot to the Zombie Patrol men behind her with an expectant glare. They both gulped.

"It's a precaution in case the medication doesn't react well to his zombie Ma'am. Once he's conscious and verbal, we can take them off." The one from before explained. She pondered it for a second.

"You're sure it's not hurting him?" She retorted. They both nod vigorously. She reluctantly accepts their answer, at least for now.

She gently took his hand in hers and his skin was so cold. Like way too cold. Even for a zombie. He was wrapped in warm blankets for god sake! It had to be the severe blood loss the doctor mentioned. Her grip tightened on his limp hand and she closed her eyes, praying to whatever human or zombie gods were out there to heal the love of her life.

* * *

Addison asked the next nurse, about an hour later, to go get Kynzlee and let Zed's dad and sister come in. She bought them as she had asked and lifted the lights of the room slightly so they weren't completely in the dark. The added light let Addison get and even better view of her extra pale husband and just how dark and sunken his eyes were. The sight making her _want_ to weep but she held it in.

"He looks awful." Zoey commented sadly. Zevon slapped the back of the teen's head.

"Ow! What?" She questioned in offense.

"It's ok. I know he looks bad." Addison replied flatly. Kynzlee wiggled out of Zevon's arms and ran across the room to her mother. Addison picked her up gladly and hugged her tight, though her hand only left Zed's for that brief second.

"Daddy hurt." Kynzlee cried quietly into Addison's shoulder. Addison nodded, afraid if she opened her mouth she'd start crying too.

There were only a few people allowed in the room at a time, other then Addison and Kynzlee, so everyone took turns coming in to visit. Bree and Bonzo had to get back home to Matthew who they'd left with Bree's parents right after the incident and Eliza has ridden with them, so she asked for an update if anything happened. Addison smiled and nodded but didn't make any promises.

Zevon took Zoey home to get ready for school, no matter how much she wanted to argue, she was going. End of story. Though she made him promise to pull her right out if anything happened with Zed. Which he agreed.

Bucky had taken his boyfriend home, since he had to work that day, when Addison had first called for Kynzlee to come into the room then came right back. Now it was Bucky and her parents sitting with her and Kynzlee. At least until the toddler started complaining about being hungry.

"We'll take her to get something to eat. You should try to eat too. Want us to bring something back?" Missy asked, picking up their granddaughter. Addison hadn't moved from her spot at Zed's side unless it was for a bathroom break.

"I'm really not hungry Mom." She rejected. Missy and Dale look at each other in concern but weren't going to argue until it becomes a problem. Her parents take her daughter to the cafeteria, leaving Bucky and Addison alone with Zed's unconscious form, and two Zombie Patrol officers standing in the corner quietly.

"How ya holdin' up?" Bucky finally voiced. Addison turned slightly to face him, rubbing her thumb over Zed's knuckles.

"It's, hard, seeing him like this." She admitted. "But, he's alive. I'm grateful for that." Bucky nodded in understanding.

"It'll get better. It's gotta get better." Bucky offered, trying to help her stay positive. Addison smiled sadly.

"I sure hope so." She agreed. "You don't have to stay just to sit with me. I mean, I'm not telling you to leave, I enjoy having the company. But I just mean if you have things you need to do, I understand." Bucky chuckled.

"Cous, I cleared my entire schedule for _two days_ so I can be here for you and Zed." He explained, like it was common knowledge. "Anything you need, let me know. I've got your back no matter what."

Addison felt more tears welling up again. But this time for a completely different reason. It's like she just realized how much support and love she's got behind her. Bucky, her parents, Zed's family, Eliza, Bree, and Bonzo, even Bucky's boyfriend she regrettably didn't know the name of, all of them were there as soon as they heard. And have done everything they could to keep her sane through all of this.

She got up from her seat and went over to hug her cousin, letting the happy tears flow for the first time this entire time.

* * *

The doctor came back in a couple hours later when his shift was about to end, introducing the new doctor on duty. "He's not completely in the clear, but I think the worst is over!" He said with a smile before he left. Addison sighed in relief, squeezing Zed's hand.

Two new officers came into the room, passing the doctors on their way out, with her dad in tow.

"Mrs. Necrodopolus," he extended his hand in greeting which Addison shook, "Detectives Allen and Riley." She also shook the woman's hand beside her partner. "We're just here to ask you a few questions about what happened to clear up a little of our investigation until your husband wakes up." He explained. Addison nodded her agreement.

"Whatever you need. I'll be happy to answer as best as I can." She offered her cooperation.

"Fantastic. We appreciate your assistance in such a hard time." Detective Riley thanked her. She smiled weakly.

They asked her what happened. She obviously didn't see the actual gunshot, but the repercussions were a different story. She relived the nightmare in as much detail as she could. It was burned into her mind but she wasn't sure if she could portray everything as clearly as she'd like. She told them everything the old man said, verbatim. That was still crystal clear.

"One last question." Detective Allen started. "Do you want to press charges?" Addison froze and her eyes went wide. Well of course she _wanted_ to press charges, her husband is lying half dead in a hospital bed. But then another quiet voice in her head told her it was ultimately an accident. She subconsciously turned her head to look at Zed, wishing she had him to help her make a decision this serious.

"C-can I wait to answer that question until I can speak to my husband?" She countered in hesitation. Detective Riley was obviously the sympathetic one of the duo since Detective Allen's expression barely changed the entire time he talked to Addison, but the prior smiled kindly.

"Of course you can. We understand how much you've got on your mind right now." She assured, queuing her and her partner's leave. Dale hung back for a minute.

"You doing ok honey?" He asked softly. Addison's smile didn't reach her eyes but she did nonetheless with her nod. "It's gonna be ok." He assured, kissing his daughter's head to show his support.

"Thanks Dad." She whispered to him before he left.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Ok change of plans! I intended on this being the final chapter, but then it got away from me. So there will be one more next week for the official ending! (And an alternate ending that I'll post on Halloween night!) But for now, enjoy~!**

Two days had gone by and Zed stayed stable, yet still unconscious. They took out his endotracheal tube, a fancy term for the breathing tube in his mouth, the day before since he seemed to be breathing well on his own without life support. His unconsciousness was worrying, to say the least, but he seemed to be doing well according to the nurses and doctors.

Bucky convinced her to eat some dinner after the tube came out, kind of as a celebration that things were starting to look up. Addison still stayed at Zed's bedside all day and night, only moving for _very_ brief periods of time. Kynzlee was going back and forth between her grandparents' houses staying the nights since Addison wanted her to have an actual bed to sleep on and not just the uncomfortable couch in Zed's hospital room.

Everyone had gone home, including Bucky since he had to work the next morning, so it was just Addison curled up on the chair next to Zed's bed. It was getting late, Addison was dozing off with the warm blanket wrapped around her that the nurse had brought in and Zed's heart monitor beeping in a smooth steady rhythm. A lullaby for his tired wife.

She was almost out completely, not noticing the slight twitch of Zed's hand in hers. His heart rate slowly started to beep faster and faster. It wasn't until Zed started calling her name in a panic that her eyes shot open.

"A-Addison! Addison! Addy!" He screamed in his panic, pulling at the restraints on his wrists to get free. Addison jumped off her chair and the Zombie Patrol officers were close behind.

"Zed! I'm right here baby! Calm down!" She exclaimed with a mix of joy and worry. The nurses were in the room the next instant to assist. Zed looked at her with wide, confused eyes but as soon as he was able to process that it was really her, he relaxed and stopped fighting against the handcuffs.

"Oh my god, Zed." She sighed once he settled down. She couldn't help it. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. He leaned into her touch desperately.

But their reunion was interrupted by the nurses asking him questions to check his awareness and coherence. He was a little disoriented, having been knocked out for a few days, but the nurses felt he was safe enough for the handcuffs to come off, much to Addison's excitement.

Once he was free, she launched forward into his arms. She was careful of his side, but the nurses still fussed for them to stop in fear of further injury. Not that either of them cared. Zed wasn't hurting, that bad at least, and was completely content just holding his wife. They got him to eat and drink some soft and gentle foods. His insides would still be sensitive so they didn't want to push him too far.

Addison had texted everyone while he was eating, alerting them of the good news, before she returned to his side, sitting on the bed. The nurses finally left him alone after what felt like an eternity. Addison turned to the Zombie Patrol officers in the room.

"Can we have just a minute alone?" She asked nicely. They looked at each other warily, but nod.

"We'll be right outside the door." One agreed.

"Thank you." Addison told them gratefully.

Once no one was in the room with them, Addison immediately took his face into her hands and kissed him, sighing in relief as the weight that felt like a ton of bricks lifted off her chest. He weaved his fingers into her messy hair and deepened the contact. But she pulled back slowly, resting her forehead to his with her eyes squeezed shut. He closed his eyes as well, desperate for any kind of comfort he can get out of her.

"I was so worried." She whispered. "I-I didn't know what I'd do without you." His hand still tangled in her hair brushed his thumb over her cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere Addy. You can't get rid of me that easy." He joked. A joke that made her breath out a bitter laugh.

"I love you so much." She told him softly.

"I love you too." He breathed back, looking at her still closed eyelids and wishing he could kiss her until the sun came up. But he couldn't. Not yet. She pulled away and finally opened her beautiful blue eyes to look at him in worry.

"There are a couple detectives that will come to talk to you soon." She informed him. He tilted his head.

"Why me? Didn't you tell them what happened?" He asked. Addison nodded.

"Yeah, but they will want to hear what happened from a first hand perspective." She explained. Zed nodded in understanding.

"That's fair."

"But it's not just that." She said. Zed got nervous from the look of worry her face held. "They wanna know if we want to press charges." Zed took in a deep breath and released it as his head plopped back onto the mattress.

"That does make sense, I guess." He mumbled with a sigh, scrubbing a hand over his face in frustration. From her spot seated on the edge of the bed, Addison laid back to rest under his arm, nuzzling into his neck for comfort.

"What should we do?" She asked in a whisper, a question that's been bothering her for days. He hummed in thought for a moment, before the silence grew longer. This was a hard decision that would affect a lot of people.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked, kissing the top of her head. "I feel like I need to get your opinion on things." He admitted. She smiled with empathy since she'd felt the exact same way.

"I'm just grateful that you're ok. Whatever choice you decide to make, I'll support you no matter what." She told him honestly then sighed. "But one of us has to make a decision. And I definitely wasn't about to do that without you." He chuckled and kissed her hair affectionately.

"That's all I needed." He says softly, kissing her forehead as she lifted her chin to plant a gentle peck on his lips.

Their affections were interrupted when the door opens and the two patrol officers re-enter the room. "Sorry Ma'am, time's up." One apologized as they took their places back in the corner.

"It's ok. I don't mind if you watch." She teased, kissing Zed more passionately and running her fingers through his hair for extra effect. She heard them both cough under their breaths in discomfort, making the couple laugh. She settled back into his shoulder and just cuddled against her husband, which he was happy to oblige.

"Where's Kynzlee by the way? I'd love to see my little girl soon." He asked.

Right on cue, the door burst open as Zoey came rushing in with Kynzlee in her arms. As soon as the toddlers eyes landed on the bed, she started struggling in her aunt's arms.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She screamed excitedly. Zoey let her down with teary eyes and waited her turn as Kynzlee ran to her mother's side. Addison lifted her up but held onto her so she couldn't jump on her father.

"Be gentle with Daddy Kynz. He's still hurt." She instructed calmly. Kynzlee's eyes welled up.

"Daddy not ok?" She asked with a quivering lip. Zed reached over and, with Addison's assistance, slid his daughter onto his lap. The two year old didn't hesitate to hug him, which he was grateful for and hugged her back.

"I am ok Kynz. My ouchie was just really bad, so it takes a little while to heal." He assures her. She lifts her head to look at him.

"Mommy kiss it, make it better?" She asked. Zed looked at Addison, both their hearts melting from how sweet and innocent their daughter really was.

"Mommy did. It's getting better." Zed confirms softly, kissing her forehead.

"Zed." His head snapped up, seeing his dad and sister waiting patiently with teary eyes. As soon as his attention turned to them, Zoey rushed the opposite side of the bed to hug her brother around the neck.

"Hey Zoe!" Zed greeted with a cheerful tone. Her sob became more obvious when a choked laugh escaped her.

Addison gently took their daughter off Zed's lap and smiled softly at Zevon as he approached his son as well. He returned the gesture, as grateful to her as anyone, for making sure his son received the treatment he desperately needed. '_Or else he might not still be here._' The thought crossed her mind.

She strangled back a whimper as her own tears pricked at her eyes. She had been forced to think about what she'd do if he hadn't woken up. She hated the images that popped in her head. Loathed them. She never wanted to think about it again.

Kynzlee dropped her head against her mother's collar in comfort. Addison hugged her daughter tightly. She didn't have to think about it anymore. Zed was alive and recovering. They can still have their happily ever after. Their someday. A smile broke through her soft cries, hidden by the light green hair of their precious little girl.

After a meaningful hug from his father, and lots of scolding from his sister for not being more careful, Zevon let them know there was a whole lobby full of people waiting to visit.

"We won't take up too much time." He says.

"You don't have to rush out Dad. I'm sure everyone would understand." Zed assures. Zevon waves a hand of dismissal.

"Oh, we're not _going_ anywhere!" He laughs. "But I figured it'd be nice to let other people have their turns too!"

"Seems fair." Zed chuckled.

Zoey jumps up and hugs her brother around the neck again. When she pulls back, she has on a pout. Zed frowns.

"What's wrong Zoe?" He asks. She was about to join their father at the door but Zed caught her wrist.

"I don't wanna have to leave yet." She complained almost in a whisper, the tears brimming the corners of her eyes becoming visible as she turned back to face her brother. Zed softened and pulled his little sister in for another hug.

Addison stood with Kynzlee in her arms and walked beside Zevon by the door. "I'll go entertain the lobby and keep them busy for a while so you two visit a little longer." She said, giving Zed a soft smile before she and Zevon exited.

"That's very sweet of you." Zevon comments appreciatively. "Zoey was really worried about Zed the past few days."

"I know. She and Zed have always been really close. I can only imagine how she's feeling." Addison agrees as they walk. He hums his agreement with a distant look as they continue towards the waiting room.

As soon as they exited the doors, Addison was shocked. Zevon wasn't kidding. It really did seem like half of Seabrook was waiting to get visitation time. Some of his old football buddies from high school were the first to notice her entrance and started clapping, which drew everyone else's attention who also started clapping for her and Kynzlee.

She was overwhelmed by the show of support for her family. Of course they were basically a staple of the town and did all they could to show their Mighty Shrimp pride, but she never expected to see so many familiar faces coming out in such a desperate time for them.

Her parents and best friends were the first to rush her, along with Bucky and his boyfriend. She got hugs from just about everyone. Going from group to group to thank them for coming and receiving their condolences. It was about a half hour or so later when Zoey came out, looking much more at ease, and told Addison Zed missed her and Kynzlee.

So Addison took Kynzlee and their friends back first, she was able to convince the nurses to increase the number of visitors at a time since there were so many, so Bucky and boyfriend were able to come back too. Their only condition was Zed avoided too many hugs in fear of his injury getting worse. Addison easily agreed.

They walked in and Addison was quick to get to his side and take his hand, Kynzlee taking a spot beside him on the bed, leaning up against his 'good' side. It was so comforting just to have him smiling back at her. She couldn't imagine if she never got to see that contagious smile again. The thought made her shudder.

"Damn! You still look like shit!" Bucky exclaimed, earning a glare from his cousin and a smack in the arm by boyfriend, who was really growing on Addison and she felt super bad for not knowing his name yet. But Zed was laughing.

"Gee, thanks. I was thinking I needed to be a little paler." He joked. Bucky laughed too and walked up to give him a fist bump, knowing he wasn't allowed hugs. Addison took her husband's curious look as her cue to explain the nurses condition for his number of visitors, and vaguely mentioned that all of Seabrook is wanting to see him.

Their friends talked with Zed for a while and Bucky chatted with Addison mostly. She figured out boyfriend's name is actually Spencer and was very sweet, so she gave Bucky her total blessing before he left (discreetly of course).

The rest of the visits went by quickly, most just wanting to stop by and wish Zed and his family luck with his recovery and show their support. The room also filled up quickly with all the flowers people brought, which overwhelmed Zed with emotions of gratitude for the community.

Once it was Zevon and Zoey again, everyone else had left, Zed and Kynzlee were completely wiped. The toddler had fallen asleep beside her tired father on the hospital bed way before the last visitor had even left. Zed was still healing so his body wanted to sleep a lot more than he'd allowed, which was none with how many people had shown up. He'd taken a couple breaks for food in between but, for the most part, he was talking to people none stop for hours.

Addison had noticed his exhaustion getting worse as the day went on and tried to keep visits shorter near the end for him. She finally picked up their daughter and carefully handed her over to Zevon, both trying not to wake her during the hand off.

"Thank you for staying so long. And keeping Kynz tonight." Addison thanked her father-in-law with a hushed voice.

"Don't mention it. I love getting time with my grand baby. She keeps me young." He joked quietly. Addison giggled.

"If you don't care, could you just drop her off to us tomorrow?" She asked. Zevon nodded.

"I planned for us to come by anyways." He agreed.

"Great, thanks again." She said, hugging him carefully from the side, as not to disturb the toddler he was holding. Zoey came over to Addison next and hugged her tight.

"Thank you for taking such good care of Zed." She whispered. Addison smiled and hugged her back.

That left Addison and Zed alone again. She went over and dimmed the lights back down so her husband could rest. Zed's tired, hooded eyes watched her cross the room back to his side. It was actually early in the evening but she still didn't hesitate to climb into the bed with him, he scooted over slightly so she could lay comfortably on her side for cuddles.

He sighed contently and kissed the top of her head. "This is nice." He murmured sleepily.

"Get some sleep honey." She told him soothingly, finding a spot that wouldn't hurt him for her arm to rest over his chest.

He pulled her closer by the shoulders so she was basically laying on his chest and his head rested on top of hers. She tried wiggling back off him but his arm had her pinned, and his soft snores tugged at her heartstrings. She settled into him and listened to his actual heartbeat. She had gotten so used to hearing the machine beeping for him but the light thudding against his ribs was so much better.

If the nurses came in to check on him, they didn't disturb them because Addison fell fast asleep against his side.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Phew! Finally the conclusion! I hope you enjoyed! I'll be posting the 'Alternate Ending' of the story next week! Let me know if you'd rather it be on Wednesday like the rest of the chapters have been, or wait an extra day for actual Halloween! Just in time for spooky night! *makes spooky ghost noises* ;) **

Addison woke up before he did, able to crawl out from under his arm and headed for the restroom, passing by the nurse on duty.

"Good morning Mrs. Necrodopolus!" She greeted cheerfully. Addison stopped and smiled sleepily.

"Good morning." She returned, stifling a yawn as she stretched.

"I hope you slept well, though, the head nurse wasn't particularly happy with your sleeping arrangements." The nurse commented, giving her a lopsided smirk. Addison's face fell and a blush covered her cheeks. The nurse snickered. "Don't worry. I talked her down and told her that I'd personally make sure nothing bad happened till morning."

Addison sighed in relief. "Thank you. I can't go getting kicked out while he's still recovering." She joked. The two women laughed and Addison continued to the restroom.

When she came out, two Zombie Patrol officers were rushing past. Her heart stopped. But her feet were already carrying her to follow them. Just down the hall, she could hear Zed's raise voice like he was arguing with someone. The Zombie Patrol Officers burst into Zed's room with Addison right on their heels.

"I don't see the big deal! It's not like it hurt anything! Whoa! Hey!" Zed exclaimed as his arms were grabbed and forcibly restrained, being handcuffed to the bed.

"Wait! What's going on here?!" Addison shoved the closest officer aside and grabbed hold of Zed's shoulder.

The older nurse woman in the room spoke up. "First off all, a zombie doesn't belong in a hospital. And second, _you_ should have never been in that hospital bed last night. Just shows the kind of unsightly behaviors _zombies_ encourage." The woman scolded. Addison's aggression immediately flared but suddenly the sweet nurse from this morning came rushing in.

"Oh my god! What's going on in here?" She asked, hurrying to the couple's side as well.

"Mr. Necrodopolus was becoming hostile with the nurse." The Patrol Officer informed the new nurse in the room.

"Hostile? Just because she was giving me attitude and I gave it back?" Zed questioned.

"But Ms. Jenkins! I thought we had agreed!" The sweet nurse argued. The older woman snorted.

"All I did was tell our _unexpected _patient that it's against procedure to have anyone sleeping in bed with him while under our care. It's vulgar and disgusting." She snapped.

"Do you have a _problem _with my husband's zombieism?" Addison spat threateningly but the younger nurse put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Ms. Jenkins, you can't talk about _any_ patient in such a manner. It's unethical. And we had an agreement that he would be under my responsibility until the end of my shift. You had no reason to be in here to begin with." Her tone was completely different. It was stern and unrelenting. She meant business. The older woman looked thoroughly stunned.

"Well, I, um, yes, we did agree on that, but-" she stammered.

"Excellent. Now, Officers, if you don't mind removing these cuffs from my patient so I may treat him properly, it would be greatly appreciated." She said as she turned her attention to them instead of the flustered old woman. The two look briefly at one another then unlock the cuffs around Zed's wrists. "Thank you. Everyone but my patient's spouse needs to leave the room."

"But we-" one of the Zombie Patrol officers started to protest.

"I said out!" The nurse ordered. Nurse Jenkins and the two officers scramble to get out of the room before facing the wrath of the nurse defending Zed and Addison.

"Wow. I didn't expect that to work!" She said excitedly. Addison and Zed both let out a small burst of relieved laughter before recomposing themselves.

"Thank you." Addison thanked her sincerely.

"No need to thank me! I'm just doing what I believe is right." She assured, turning to the computer screen beside Zed's bed to check his chart.

"Well we really appreciate your progressivism, Nurse…" Zed drew out, unsure of her name.

"Morgan." She introduced herself, extending her hand to shake each of theirs. "I, um, I appreciate all you two do to help the progression in Seabrook too." She continued, a blush starting to brighten on her cheeks with a small smile curling the corners of her lips. "My fiancé is a zombie too. I would want her to be treated in the hospital as well if something were to happen. So I'll do everything I can to make sure you're treated like anyone else in this hospital."

Addison softened towards the kind nurse and smiled, squeezing Zed's hand. "Thank you Nurse Morgan. For everything. You are truly an amazing caregiver." The young woman blushed harder and cleared her throat to settle her nerves.

"Speaking of my job!" She joked, going right into Zed's morning check up and giving him his medication.

Addison just sat quietly at his side and watched the young nurse's interaction with the current patient, her husband. She smiled. She hoped there were more nurses like Morgan out there. More nurses that supported change. More nurses with friends and family that were zombies. Zombies deserved good medical treatment too. Or Containment needs better resources to give better treatment. Either way, she hoped this meant things were heading in the right direction.

"Ok! I think that's it for now. It's looking like your healing up nicely so far. We'll keep a close eye on you the next couple days then, if the doctor thinks you're doing well enough, they'll probably send you home for the rest." She informed them with a smile. Zed's face lit up.

"Really? You think they might send me home this week?" He asked excitedly.

"Maybe! It's the doctor's decision!" Morgan laughed as she finished up. "My shift's almost over, but I'll make sure I have a great nurse taking over for me." She assured the couple with a wink.

"Thank you so much Morgan. We are so grateful for your hard work." Addison said.

"Don't mention it! That's what I'm here for! I'm sure I'll see you again within the next couple days." And with that, she left. Zed barely had a chance to smile at Addison before there was a knock on the door, the two detectives stepping inside like they'd been waiting for the nurse to leave.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Necrodopolus. I hope you're both feeling well today." The man greeted flatly.

"Yeah, good morning! Doing much better now that my husband is awake." Addison greeted in reply.

"We're very relieved to hear that as well! How are you feeling Mr. Necrodopolus?" The woman offered politely.

"I'm getting better. Thanks for asking." Zed thanked.

"Detectives Allen and Riley." She extended her hand to him, then her partner. "We spoke with your wife a couple days ago about your case."

"Yes. We just have a few questions we'd like to ask then we'll be out of your hair." Detective Allen continued for his partner, still sounding as dry as ever.

"Yeah sure, whatever you need." Zed agreed, his grip on Addison's hand tightening. She wondered briefly if it was fear of remembering the events, in so much detail.

They asked him the same questions they'd asked her. And he answered with as much as he could remember. He paused multiple times with a look of horror written all over his face as the memories flooded back. He held onto her hand like a lifeline. There were a few times she thought he was gonna fracture a bone in her appendage but only for quick seconds before he'd release his grip. She wouldn't complain. She's there for him however he needs her.

Then the time came for that last question. The one Addison couldn't answer when they'd spoken to her days ago.

"Do you want to press charges?" Detective Allen questioned. Zed glances at Addison beside him then took a deep breath before he looked back at the detectives.

"We've decided that we do not want to press charges." He said confidently. Both detectives look mildly surprised.

"And you're sure about your decision?" Detective Riley asked. "Not even for medical costs?" Zed shook his head and turned back to smile at his wife.

"Not for anything. All that matters is that I'll make it. Everything else will work out." He said. Addison smiled softly and leaned in to lay her head on his shoulder, his resting on hers affectionately.

The woman smiled as well as she and her partner got up out of their seats. "Well then, I guess that's case closed." Detective Allen said, no one was quite sure how he felt by his tone.

"We'll be going. Good luck with everything." Detective Riley told them warmly.

"Thank you for your time." Addison thanked as they left.

She turned back to Zed who was watching her with a soft adoring expression. "What?" She giggled, a light blush kissing her cheeks. Strange that he can still get the best of her even after all these years. He lifted a hand to brush across the edge of her jaw.

"We should have another baby." He breaths. She choked on the air in her throat and stared at him wide eyed in confusion.

"Excuse me, what?" She questioned, needing him to explain himself. He chuckled, still holding her jaw gently.

"This whole experience has made me realize that life's too short. I want to make the most of my time with my family." He paused to gauge her reaction so far. "I want Kynzlee to have a sibling. Like I have Zoey." It dawned on Addison what he meant. The way Zoey had felt leaving her brother. The bond he shares with his sister. She softened and sighed.

"I guess we'll have to do something about that." She resigned with a smile. Zed's grew wide with excitement but she quickly put a finger up. "Only _after_ you're all better." She told him firmly. He laughed and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I love you." He told her between kisses.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

* * *

Nurse Morgan was right. A few days later, the doctors discharged Zed. With strict conditions for his at home care. But Addison would happily comply and take extra good care of her husband.

Zed had been practicing walking again on his wobbly legs the last couple days but he was only allowed minimal exercise while he was healing, and it was hospital policy to wheel out their discharged patients anyways.

All their friends and family were there when they exited through the doors but two faces they never expected were there as well. Addison's hand, that wasn't holding Kynzlee's, subconsciously searched for Zed's shoulder as her eyes were wide and trained on the unexpected visitors. Zed's hand gripped hers in comfort.

It was the elderly couple that put him in this situation.

"Uh, hello again." The old man greeted, nervously twisting the boutique of flowers in his hands. "We wanted to come by sooner, but, weren't permitted anywhere near here until the investigation was over." He admitted.

"To wish you a speedy recovery." The elderly woman explained for her husband.

"Oh, that's very kind of you!" Zed said as a friendly gesture. Addison took a shaky breath then smiled.

The old man stepped forward and handed the zombie the flowers. "I'm very sorry for what happened." He apologized sincerely.

"Accidents happen." Zed's forgiving smile made the older couple sigh in relief.

"And," the man added, "thank you." He said, referring to, what Zed assumed, all charges being dropped. "The world needs more people like you in it. Zombie or human alike." He said with his own genuine smile. Zed reached back up to his shoulder where Addison's hand still rested and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

"We're very happy you feel that way."

The man followed his gesture to the young wife of the zombie and offered an apologetic smile as well. Addison could tell his apology was genuine and returned a forgiving smile like her husband had.

"Thank you for coming, but," she paused to squeeze her hubby's shoulder teasingly, "we're a little eager to get home." She got a laugh from the elderly couple and her lover so she took it as a win.

"Yes yes! Of course!" The old man laughed as he and his wife stepped aside. "Don't let us hold you up!"

"Thanks." Zed whispers as the nurse continued wheeling him towards the exit, turning to Addison and they exchanged a teasing look.

"You're too nice sometimes." She whispered back, earning another laugh. Kynzlee tugged her mother's hand and complained about being tired of walking so Addison carried her the rest of the way, to the car that Dale had so graciously pulled around for his daughter and son-in-law. Things were finally feeling normal again. They could get back to their lives as it should be.

* * *

**-One Year Later-**

"Are you sure you wanna go walking with us this year?" Addison asked. Zed smiled fondly at his worried wife and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"Absolutely." He confirmed. Then leans down to kiss the cheek of their 2 month old son dressed in a warm pumpkin outfit in her arms, a little bib saying 'My First Halloween' around his tiny neck. "Wouldn't miss Zek's first Trick-or-Treating for the world."

"Trick-or-Treat! Trick-or-Treat! Trick-or-Treat!" Their, now, three year old daughter began screaming and chanting as she ran around the room in her lion costume.

Addison giggled and put Zek in the stroller, making sure he was buckled in safe and sound. Zed snatched up his daughter, who squealed and giggled, then rejoined his wife at the front door.

Addison put on a stern face and pointed a bony finger at the two, instantly getting their fearful attention. "This year, I'm laying out some ground rules. You," she pointed at Zed, "will be manning the stroller."

"But Addy-" he tried to protest.

"No buts!" She cut him off firmly. Then she turned to Kynzlee. "And you, won't run off. Always make sure Mommy and Daddy know where you're going. Got it?" The three year old nodded vigorously then hugged around her father's neck. Zed chuckled and patted her back before setting her on her own two feet.

"Now that's settled, let's go trick-or-treating!" Zed announced cheerfully. Kynzlee screeched excitedly and ran out the door, followed closely by her parents and little brother.

"You know I wouldn't let something like that happen again right?" He told Addison teasingly.

"I'm keeping you safe this year." She said, soft but still daring him to challenge her judgement. He laughed lightly and leaned in for a kiss.

"You're doing a great job so far." He retorted jokingly. She giggled as they continued to follow their daughter down the street to Uncle Bonzo and Auntie Bree's where Matthew was waiting in his cheerleader outfit.


	5. Alternate Ending

**_A/N Totally not like 4 days late with this! ^w^" ***Warnings of intense emotions and breakdowns!*** ***Also warnings for drug abuse!*** Proceed at your own risk! _**

**-Recap of Chapter 2-**

_Another half hour rolled by, then another. Addison had barely moved from her spot. She was a nervous wreck. And rightfully so. But eventually she needed to be able to comfort her daughter, who was definitely picking up on how upset her mother was. _

_Missy interrupted Addison's meticulous nail biting and took her just outside the waiting room into the hall. "Addison, you've gotta stop watching the clock and interact with your daughter." Missy said softly, brushing Addison's bangs out of her eyes. "She's scared honey." _

_Addison's eyes widen and she immediately turns to seek out her daughter. Kynzlee's eyes were already watching her. The tired and worried look on her little face made Addison want to burst into tears again. How could she have neglected their daughter so much these last few hours? Well, she knew why. Her husband could be dying and she was completely helpless to change it, but this was another issue entirely. _

_She didn't even bother excusing herself from her mother as she rushed towards the little girl, whose face lit up when she saw her mommy coming over to her. _

"_Come here baby." Addison beckoned as she fell to her knees and opened her arms in front of her. The toddler ran into her mother's arms and hugged around her neck tightly. Addison kissed the side of her head and embraced her daughter like a lifeline. _

"_Mommy mad at me?" Kynzlee asked with teary eyes and the most pitiful pouty lips Addison had ever seen._

"_No no no! I'm so sorry baby. Mommy's just worried about Daddy. I promise I'm not mad at you." Addison soothed, petting her daughter's hair affectionately. _

"_Daddy asleep?" The little girl asked. Addison smiled sadly. _

"_Yeah. Daddy's asleep." She confirmed, praying that would change and she wouldn't have to explain that her father wouldn't be waking up. Addison held back the whimper that threatened to climb up her throat and squeezed her eyes shut as she held onto her daughter. _

_If there was a dry eye in that waiting room, Addison sure didn't see it. All of their family and friends were as emotional as she was, seeing the hurt Addison and Kynzlee were going through made the waiting that much harder. Everyone wanted Zed to be alright. They wanted it all to just be a bad dream that they'd all wake up from the day after Halloween. But it was real._

**-Alternate Ending-**

The sound of the doors of the Operating Room opening made Addison's heart stop. She hoisted Kynzlee up into her arms and rushed to meet the doctor. He didn't look very happy which made Addison's heart sink.

"Mrs. Necrodopolus, I'm Doctor Landery. Please, come have a seat." He offered, gesturing for a nearby chair in the waiting room. Everyone who'd been waiting watched and listened quietly with held breath.

"H-how's Zed? Is he out of surgery?" Addison questioned once seated beside the doctor. He gave her a sad sympathetic expression.

"I'm very sorry Mrs. Necrodopolus but you're husband didn't make it."

With those words, her world shattered. "No. Zed, he, it can't be, _he _can't be! No, no!" She sobbed and wailed in agony.

All of this scaring the toddler into tears as well. Addison held Kynzlee in her arms, their little girl the only thing keeping her halfway grounded and not spiraling into an oblivion. She rocked them back and forth, for both of their comfort.

Zed, the man she married, her soulmate, her one true love, was suddenly just…

gone.

* * *

The next few days were a blur. Addison was numb. Kynzlee knew things were wrong, even if she didn't completely understand _what_ was wrong. She'd cry for Daddy at bedtime until she fell asleep. Her mother doing the same.

But today. Today Addison was crying when she woke up. Cried when her daughter woke up, holding her tight as she sobbed. Cried as she put on the black dress Bree brought over. Cried as she put on a similar black dress on Kynzlee. Cried as they got in the back of her parent's car.

Today was Zed's funeral.

* * *

They were there early. The visitation wouldn't scheduled to start until 1 o'clock but Addison insisted they get there an hour early so she could see him, alone, one last time.

Missy and Dale stayed out in the lobby with Kynzlee while the mortician guided Addison into the viewing room. She froze in the doorway as fresh tears filled her eyes.

The open casket held her husband. She took the shaky steps forward. It took an eternity before she was finally standing over him, his still, lifeless body lying before her. His face peaceful but not like he's sleeping at all. A sob pushed past her lips. Her vision blurry from foggy, watering eyes.

Her legs felt so weak. She reached a trembling hand to gently touch his ice cold cheek, those threatening tears slid down her own. She wished he'd open his eyes and hold her. Tell her this was all a bad dream. Some elaborate joke he and their friends set up to remind us all to cherish life a little more.

"Zed." She wept as her body crumbled beneath her. Her head laying against his chest, uneased further by the utter still, stiffness of him. "How am I supposed to live without you?" She cried softly.

Her thoughts drifted to Kynzlee for a moment. How would her life be different without her father?

No more Friday family movie nights. Or Saturday dance offs in the living room. Or lazy Sundays where they never even change out of their pajamas. Or Wednesday "Hump Day" pizza nights. No more blissful good morning kisses. Or comforting hugs after a rough day at work.

Addison's weeping grew from the memories popping into her head. Memories she wishes they could go back to. Times when they were happy.

Maybe they'd still have if she wasn't so stupid.

She forced her wobbly feet underneath her to support her enough to stand, her sorrowful sobs still not letting up. If only she hadn't made him dress up as a rogue zombie. If only _she'd_ went looking for Kynzlee. If they'd kept a closer eye on their daughter to begin with.

All these regrets and 'what if's haunting her thoughts as she just memorized every feature of Zed's face for the little bit of time she had left with just him.

* * *

His service was beautiful. Zoey sang a song in zombie tongue and his dad lead a prayer also in zombie tongue. There were several people who made little speeches. Each making Addison sob harder than the last.

Her husband was so loved! So adored by the community! Why did this have to happen to him?! Of all people!

The service ended. Everyone went out to their cars to get ready for the procession. Addison and Kynzlee were given the opportunity to see Zed one last time before the casket lid was closed. Seeing them close and latch it felt like a finality. She hated this feeling.

They watched as Bonzo and Eliza, Bucky and his boyfriend, and both of their fathers lifted the casket and carried it to the back of the hearse. Addison hugged her daughter for comfort. For hers or for her own she wasn't sure. But she followed the guiding arms of her mother to get her into the car.

* * *

Addison felt so numb again.

The holy man was saying a few more words as Zed's casket was lowered into the ground. A piece of her being lowered with him. Kynzlee was crying and clinging to her but Addison just held her in silence. She didn't have any tears left. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. Her makeup smeared and messy. She didn't even acknowledge when someone said something to her. Her gaze fixed on the six foot hole in the ground.

The grief swarming her heart and thickening around it until it's hard and cold. Zed died and took a part of her with him. A small voice in the back of her head willing to trade places with him if it were only possible.

But she was finally drawn out of her daze when two bodies stepped into her line of sight. She blinked up at them.

"Hello Mrs. Necrodopolus. We're Detectives Allen and Riley." The man introduced. Then the woman quickly interrupted.

"To start, we are very sorry for your loss." She said sympathetically.

"Yes. We also came to inform you that the man responsible for your husband's death was taken into custody this morning without a struggle. His trial is set for Monday morning." The man, Detective Allen, continued emotionlessly.

"The judge requested your presence if you're able." Detective Riley added gently.

Addison's brain was so foggy that she just nodded numbly. The woman leaned forward to place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Take care of yourself Mrs. Necrodopolus. We'll be in touch if you need anything." She said, handing the mourning widow a card with their numbers on it.

"Thanks." Addison whispered hoarsely. And she was left alone again with her daughter, fallen asleep against her chest. At least until Bucky finally came to try and coax her away from her seat, crouching down in front of her to force her to look at him.

"Come on Addy. Let's get you and Kynzlee home." He offered gently. Addison's eyes widen in panic.

"N-no! Can't I just stay here for a little longer?" She tried to persuade. Bucky reaches up and held her by the shoulders.

"I know it's hard, but you gotta get some rest. Tomorrow's a new day!" He sounded encouraging. The usual enthusiastic Bucky. But it just made Addison's heart feel bitter. He still had his boyfriend to turn to for comfort.

"I don't want to." She whispered almost invariably with her eyes on the dirty.

"What's that?" Bucky asked softly.

"I don't wanna go home. It doesn't feel like home anymore." She said a little louder. Bucky softened.

"I know. But you need some sleep Addy."

"Stop calling me that!" Addison suddenly yelled, fresh tears brimming her angry eyes. Bucky had fallen backwards in shock and his boyfriend came to his aid. Her shouting had also startled the toddler she held on her lap and she started crying sleepily against her mother's chest again. Addison rubbed her daughter's back but her glare never faltered from her cousin. "I don't want anyone to call me that. Ever again." She spat.

"Okay, Addison. Relax. I was just trying to-"

"Well don't! I don't need you or anyone else trying to sugar coat the fact that Zed is dead and my life will never be the same." Her strong voice losing power as her anger morphed into agony and she caved into herself as the mourning once again took hold.

Bucky rushed to her side, embracing his baby cousin as she cried. "I know Cous. I know." He comforted in a whisper.

* * *

Addison sat in the bathtub that night. Fully clothed. No water running. Just sat against the cold fiberglass and tile. Her eyes drifting around the bathroom, looking at everything and nothing at the same time.

When her gaze landed on the medicine cabinet, however, she jerked forward from her spot. She stood slowly and carefully stepped out of the tub, walking hesitantly to the small mirror and opening it by the handle.

All the little bottles and nightly essentials lined the shelves. She stared at one orange bottle in particular. A pill bottle from when Zed had a tooth removed less than a year ago. His name printed in little letters on the label. Just that detail alone drawing her fingers in to touch it.

She lifts it, the pills slightly rattling from the shift, not even reading the label further. She knew what was inside. Vicodin. The pain medication he'd been prescribed from the extraction procedure.

'_Maybe_,' she thought, '_it can numb my pain too._'

Popping the top off, she poured two tablets into her palm and immediately tossed them to the back of her throat. She turned on the faucet and dipped her mouth down to catch a swig of water and swallowed swiftly. She put the cap back on and put the bottle back in its place like nothing had happened.

In one swift motion, she closed the cabinet and decided to head for the couch. The bed reminded her too much of her departed husband and has been crashing on their couch since the incident.

* * *

Her groggy brain was slowly stirred out of her sleep. She groaned. The effects of the medication she'd taken disorienting her and making her lightheaded when she started to sit up. Her vision slightly blurry and unfocused. She was definitely a little high.

But then she felt a pressure gently pulling her back down, like arms wrapping around her and urging her to lay. Her heart rate picked up.

"What the hell?" She questioned in her haze. Green hair and pale skin instantly caught her eye as she turned to see who had fallen asleep beside her.

Her breath hitched in her throat.

"Z-Zed." She whispered, struggling against his hold to turn over but her held her firmly. She finally gave in and gripped his forearm tightly and cried as she leaned back into his chest, too weak to keep fighting.

It all felt so real. It had to be real. His arms are holding her. His breath on her neck. He's here! He's ok!

"What are you doing Addy?" His voice so sweet and soft to her ears. But also, not quite right.

"I, I don't know." She answered honestly. "I don't, I don't know how to live without you." The arms around her tighten slightly in comfort and she feels his chin rest against her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for making things difficult for you." He apologized.

"No! Zed, you didn't do anything wrong!" She quickly denied, trying again to turn, but he held her firm. "I just thought, maybe, I could forget, just for a little while." She admitted barely over a whisper.

"Addison, that's not who we are. It's not who you are. I'm not a monster, I'm a zombie. You're a cheerleader." He teased, nuzzling her cheek affectionately, making her giggle.

Then suddenly she felt little hands shaking her by the shoulder. "Mommy? Mommy? Wake up Mommy." Kynzlee called out to her sleeping mother quietly.

"H-huh?" Addison let our in confusion. She forced herself to focus on her daughter rather than search the room for Zed. "W-what is it Sweetie?" She asked softly.

"More milky." The toddler replied, holding up her sippy cup and rubbing her eyes sleepily. Addison sighed and smiled.

"Ok. You go back to bed and I'll get you more milky." Addison assured, kissing the little girl's forehead. Kynzlee nodded and headed back to her bedroom.

Once she was out of sight, Addison surveyed her surroundings. She was completely alone. Her blanket pooled on the floor. Her entire body covered in a thin layer of sweat.

She shook her head and got up with the sippy cup in hand, going to the fridge to pour the milk on autopilot as her mind wandered. She swore Zed was there. She swore he was holding her. It felt so real!

But, she also hadn't seen his face clearly. His voice, it sounded, like it was a replay, not in that moment. She thought back to what he'd said. All things he'd said to her when he was alive. Her heart sank to her toes. Her mind was playing tricks on her. It was the drugs. Or the sleep deprivation. It didn't matter. Zed was still gone. And he wasn't coming back. She swallowed thickly to hold in the sob that brimmed to the top of her throat.

She took the sippy cup into her daughter's room and sat it beside her bed, the toddler already fallen back asleep. Addison smiled sadly and tucked the covers over her baby girl before quietly exiting.

As she closed the door, her eyes caught their bedroom door. It was cracked open only slightly from the last time she tried going in to sleep, which ended very quickly with her sleeping on the couch. She took a deep breath and slowly walked over to go inside.

For some reason, it felt different. It felt calm and comforting. Everything was exactly how she'd left it, nothing out of place, but it _felt_ like it used to.

She went over and sat gingerly on Zed's side of the bed, looking over his nightstand. A picture of them from high school framed and proudly sitting right next to his alarm clock. Purposefully positioned close enough that he'd see it every morning when he turned it off. She face cracked with a fond smile as she reached over and carefully picked it up, brushing her thumb over his bright smile.

With the picture pulled to her chest, she laid down on her late husband's side. Curled with overtop of the comforter and sheets. His rustic scent surrounding her from his pillow.

Her mind drifted to him; memories of their younger days, of their wedding day, of the day Kynzlee was born. So many little moments that she would cherish for the rest of her life.

"Addison."

Her eyes shot open. The room glowed with a faint white light and Zed was standing across from where she laid on the bed.

"Zed." She breathed, jolting upright. Zed crosses the distance between them with long smooth strides and met her embrace as she stood. "Oh my god Zed." She sighed into his chest with moisture building in her eyes.

"Hey Addy." He whispered into her hair.

"H-how, how are you here?!" She asked desperately. He smiled down at her.

"I had to pull a few strings, but," he paused and furrowed his brows slightly, she couldn't help but think it was almost painfully, before pulling her back flush against him, "I've missed you." A laugh of disbelief escaped her.

"I've _definitely_ missed you more Dummy." She replied. Zed chuckled dryly.

"I know. That's why I'm here." He told her softly. She pulled back just enough to look up at him with letting go, then immediately averted in shame. Zed lifted her chin enough to force her eyes back to his.

She could see the adoring sparkle behind his gaze and relaxed instinctively with her beloved here, in her arms. No matter what their conversation was, this was Zed. She told him everything that was on her mind. And vice versa.

"Addy you're not being yourself." He said softly.

"How am I supposed to act like everything can just go back to normal? Nothing's going to be the same without you." Addison admitted, ducking her head down to avoid eye contact once again. But Zed lifted her chin once more.

"No one expects you to act like everything is normal." He assured her, giving her a soft, sympathetic smile. "But don't push away the people who care about you or change who you are." His comforting and supportive words make the corners of her lips tug up into a small smile as he continued. "I know it's going to be hard, I can't imagine what I'd do if I was in your place, but you still have our baby girl! If for nothing else, be strong for her My Love." He pulled her back in and held her tight. She embraced him in return, squeezing her eyes shut to cherish this moment she's been blessed with. "I have to go now Addy." He whispered. She pulled back quickly to look up at him in a panic.

"W-wait! Just stay a little longer! D-don't leave me yet." She begged for more time. Zed lifted a hand to cradle her jaw, his other coming to rest over her heart.

"Even if I'm not here, I'll always be right there." He told her softly. She choked on a sob that threatened to escape. "I plan on keeping my promise." He teased affectionately, his other hand raise to her other cheek gently as he leaned forward, her eyes fluttering shut. "I love you Addy." He whispered, breath fanning over her lips.

"I love you too Zed." She returned just before their lips brush in a soft, perfect goodbye kiss.

When he pulled back and she opened her eyes, he was gone. The room was back to normal without the faint glow and she was standing at his side of the bed. She hadn't dreamed that.

Zed came to tell her goodbye.

She sat back down on the bed and began to cry. This time less out of grief and more in relief. Relief that he was ok. Relief that he would still be with her even if she can't see or feel him. Relief that she and Kynzlee would eventually be ok.

* * *

Addison went to the old man's trial on Monday morning, dressed in traditional zombie uniform colors. She sat in the front row behind the prosecution attorney's seat. The man even shook her hand before he sat down. The old woman, the man's wife, sitting across the isle from her like a mirror. Addison caught her a few times glancing nervously over at her. But Addison didn't even flinch away from her gaze.

The bailiff order for the defendant to be brought in. A pitiful sight as the old man struggled to walk in with cuffed hands and ankles. He looked awful, even from what little Addison could see from the darkness the night of the incident.

He looked like he hasn't slept in weeks, his eyes even red and puffy as though he'd been crying. His posture slouched as he walked to his seat, and even as he sat there. The man clearly had little dignity left. Possibly a shell of a man who once was proud.

The bailiff announced the judge's entry and everyone stood in respect. And the court was underway.

The case was presented to the judge and jury, a mix of humans and zombies from the community. Addison sat silently as she listened to the arguments and testimonies. Evidence was presented, including the gun that was used that night. She couldn't help but shiver and look away from the weapon that was used to kill her husband.

And just as she expected the judge to dismiss the jury for deliberation, the judge instead addressed her.

"Mrs. Necrodopolus, would you like to take the stand with anything you'd like to say?" The judge asked. Addison nodded, standing and walking to the podium.

"Good afternoon." She greeted. "My name is Addison Nicole Necrodopolus. I am married to the victim, Zedekiah Jacob Necrodopolus. I say 'am' because I will never stop loving my amazing, reckless, adorably caring husband who will always be with me through our 2 year old daughter Kynzlee Marie Necrodopolus." She paused to take a deep breath, making sure she wouldn't cry though this.

"I'm here today to speak to you on our family's behalf. The loss of my husband has been devastating. It's going to take a long time to heal over this tragedy. If I may, I'd like to speak to Mr. Mansfield directly for a moment?" Her question toward the judge who motioned first her to go ahead. "Thank you, Your Honor." She turned to face the man who took her husband from her. Who turned her life upside down on a dime.

"Mr. Mansfield, I don't have control over the outcome of this case, but I want to tell you what I would like to happen." You could have heard a pin drop in that courtroom. Everyone holding their breath to hear her next word. "If it were up to me, Sir, you'd walk out of this courtroom with your wife a free man." She saw, and heard, the shock of her statement but stayed completely focused on the man she addressed. His eyes were wide and filled with glossy tears.

"I forgive you for what happened. It was an unfortunate accident. I hope that you don't normally see or treat zombies unequally, but, if you did, I hope that prospective has changed now." She offers him a sad smile then turns back to the jury.

"In my opinion, this was an accident. I don't know this man, but I did know my husband. He would tell me to live and let live. My husband was the kindest soul I've ever had the pleasure of getting to know and I know he's touched a lot of other souls in his short time here on earth. This man doesn't deserve to be set as an example. If anything, it should just remind us to hug our loved ones a little tighter, remind each other we care. The world isn't changed through punishments, it's changed by love. And we need to spread more of it. Thank you." She concluded, bowing her head and returning to her seat, a round of applause following her as she sat.

The judge had to slam their gavel a few times to settle the room back under control before finally dismissing the jury.

It was a fast deliberation. Everyone filed back into the courtroom for the final verdict.

"We the jury of the city of Seabrook find the defendant, John Howard Mansfield, _not_ guilty of homicide in the first degree." The jury man declared. The crowd in the gallery cheer and clap in excitement, and even Addison finds herself clapping for the man's freedom. He ends up coming over to shake her hand and thank her for her incredible kindness and forgiveness. Also making a point to overly apologize for his actions and for her loss.

Addison could feel the weight lifting off her shoulders. The guilt and regret that once laid heavy on her, suddenly dissipating into thin air. Her heart feels warm and she knows Zed is with her. She closes her eyes and smiles. No matter what, Zed will always be with her, in her heart.


End file.
